Strange Attractions
by AnnaMarie026
Summary: Charlie keeps Monroe alive and their relationship changes from that day on. Truths come to light and everyone's world is flipped yet again. Who will separate and who will come together. (I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE SHOW)! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Truths

"So why'd you do it?" Charlie looked at her mother with a smirk drawn on her lips and a brow raised.

"Because you asked me not to." Charlie smirk grew to a smile and she could feel eyes on her. They heard the explosion outside and Rachel moved with Miles to the window. "What the hell?" Charlie turned to look Monroe over and she let him see a small smile. She nodded and moved between her mom and uncle.

"We need to go. Now." Miles and Rachel moved towards the door Charlie peeked out the window and before she made it out behind them she heard Monroe trying to move.

"You need to move as little as possible. You heard my mom." He nodded.

"Charlie?" She helped him adjust in the bed. "Why did you ask her not to?" She let her lips fall into a line and her brow went back up considering his question.

"We need you." She moved back towards the door. He thought that had to be it. They just need him for now. "And Monroe?" He looked up, "I owed you one for saving me." She walked out and he couldn't even think of any words that would make sense right now. She was gone. Out the door and he didn't know when she'd be back. She didn't owe him one. He promised her mom to protect her and he did. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

A few days later.

He could hear voices in the living room. Aaron's, Miles, Rachel, and Charlie. A smirk drew on his lips and he heard footsteps moving towards the door. He moved to the window and looked out trying not to get caught listening. The door slowly opened and he expected Miles to walk through. "Hey." Charlie. "Aaron said you haven't come out in a while. Want some food?" He turned his head slowly looking over his shoulder. He knew he was still sick from the injection. It kicked in occasionally. He went to move and stumbled a little. She was at his side dragging him back to the bed. He felt weak.

"Thanks." She knew he didn't like all of this assistance.

"Yeah." She looked into his eyes and quickly looked away. "You want food?" He nodded and she disappeared back out the door. As she left Miles walked in.

"Charlie said you almost fell." He shrugged.

"It's almost gone. Happens sometimes. Don't worry bout it." Miles smiled and shook his head.

"Sometimes you can be a stubborn ass." Monroe smiled at his best friend and let himself fall back on the bed.

"Where is my son Miles?" Miles put his hand on his face and let it fall.

"Bass, he has been moving around everywhere. I tried to keep contact but he wasn't your biggest fan. He didn't know he was your son. He would have been in danger if anyone else would have known." Monroe shifted to sit up. With how Miles spoke he thought his son was dead. "He is alive and out there. Somewhere. We will find him. Let's just get through this crap before we try taking on too much. Okay?" Monroe nodded and Miles moved putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How long ago did you contact him?" Charlie opened the door and was trying not to seem interested.

"Last I heard he took a page from my book and was tending bar in..." Miles' voice drifted and Charlie's mind flashed to the man she had slept with. She knew there was something about his face. The glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the ground. Both men were on either side of her. "Charlie?" She looked at Monroe. She didn't let her gaze leave him while Miles talked he knew something was wrong.

"Miles get her water." Miles moved swiftly out of the room. "What's wrong?" Charlie couldn't tell him.

"I… Your son… He was there in the bar. He looked like you…" Monroe put both hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. This time when they locked she couldn't look away.

"What? You met him?" Charlie nodded and looked away. "What aren't you telling me?" She opened her mouth and Miles walked back in not sure how he should feel about Bass holding his niece's face like that.

"Charlie are you okay?" She nodded and looked back at Monroe before slowly backing away from him. "Bass? Did she say anything?" He put a hand on the back of his neck and turned to Miles.

"She met him. My son." Miles' eyes went wide.

"Charlie? How can you be sure?" She looked between them.

"His eyes. His face. How he carried himself. The things he said." Monroe smiled knowing his son was a lot like him. "It was him."

"How do you know Charlie? How much time did you spend with him?" She looked down and when she looked back up moved the hair out of her face. When she moved to the door she looked back.

"A few nights." She walked out leaving the men speechless. Monroe's mouth dropped open.

"Charlie." Bass moved quicker than he had in days to get to her. She was walking upstairs. Rachel watched as Monroe followed her. Miles held her back. He got to the room and she was leaning over a desk looking out the window. He thought she looked beautiful. "Charlotte? Are you alright?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around standing just inches from him.

"I'm fine." She smirked and he put her face back in his hands.

"You don't need to lie to me." She held her smirk. "Did my son do something?" She shook her head.

"He was kind, flirtatious, gentle, and some other things." Monroe smiled at her and she saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen before. Happiness. "In a lot of ways I am a little upset that I didn't notice how much like you he was." Monroe's smile faded.

"What do you mean?" She placed her hands on his and removed them from her face.

"He could be a little moody. He asked me a lot of questions. The look he gave me when I said I was leaving was concern. I saw it written on your face when you barged into the bar that night." Monroe was trying to figure out what was running through her head. "I basically slept with a younger you." He couldn't read any known expression on her face. She looked up at him and they stared for a few minutes. "I don't know how to…"

"Charlotte."

"Charlie. Monroe call me Charlie. Please." He nodded.

"Okay Charlie. Remember it's Bass then. I don't get if you are upset or disgusted or maybe even disappointed." He looked so confused. She looked up at him and they drowned in each other's eyes for a moment.

"I am upset and disappointed that I didn't know. I'm not disgusted just… confused." He nodded and he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Charlo… Charlie. It isn't like we…" She cut him off by pressing her lips lightly on his.

"Thank you." She walked out of his grip and out of the room leaving him in silence. He lifted his fingers to his mouth trying to figure out what the hell just happened. When she got to the bottom of the staircase and looked up he was standing there starring at her she smirked and looked at her mom and Miles. "I… I um… I met his son. I slept with his son. This is really awkward. His son is a bounty hunter who a few weeks later chased us down he knocked him out and here we are." Monroe remembered the young man he hit. The one who was constantly after Charlie. The one who couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew why but he didn't like anyone looking at her like that.

"Adam… That was him?" Charlie nodded. "He was the one who was walking behind you?" She smiled hearing something different in his voice she couldn't quite measure.

"Yes. I don't know where he is now, but I know where we could start." He nodded and walked down the stairs.

"What does he mean followed you?" She smiled at Miles

"It was a long trip back to you two. I met a few people and went through a few things. Which Bass, came and helped me through." Rachel's eyes popped open with the last part.

"Bass?" Charlie snuck a small smile at him and nodded.

"He and I are going one way. We will get a few people to help out. I still have some connections that would help us. I am sure you and my mom can get Aaron somewhere safe and find your own contacts. We meet in Seattle in two weeks." Miles moved and grabbed her arm.

"No. We stay together. You left once." Charlie touched his hand and smiled.

"So did you." He pulled back and looked down at the ground.

"I kept her safe before Miles. I won't let anything happen to her." He nodded and Rachel moved putting her arm around her daughter.

"No. She isn't going with him." Charlie pulled out of her mother's grip.

"I'm not a kid anymore and we have bigger problems right now." She turned and walked into another room to grab her things.

"Then I am going with you two." Bass shook his head and Miles moved in between the other two.

"Rachel I need you to help with Aaron. They will meet us there. Charlie and I haven't gone off plan before. Okay we did but we always found each other. He wouldn't hurt her. It would hurt me." Rachel felt her blood boiling.

"Miles. She isn't… I can't lose her too."

"Neither can I, but here we are. She's all grown up Rachel. That ship sailed a long time ago." Rachel's voice shrank and what she said stopped everyone in their tracks. "What was that?"

"She is your daughter. Don't let her go Miles." Monroe held his hands up and moved to Charlie who he saw getting ready to lunge at her mother.

"You lied to us?! Me and dad. You lied to us my whole life. You lied to Miles. What the hell is wrong with you?" Charlie thought she was going to cry instead she pushed off Monroe and walked out of the house.

"I got her. Seattle two weeks Miles." He nodded but followed out anyway.

"Charlie. Stay safe." She smiled and hugged him tight. "Don't let anything happen to this idiot best friend of mine please." She nodded and Monroe gripped his shoulder walking away letting them say goodbye.

"So… You're my dad?" He nodded. "That explains so much." He laughed at her and let her go.

"Two weeks."

"Seattle. Got it." The smiled and she walked to Monroe. They all stopped and stared before the pair left. Shock. That was all everyone felt Rachel deceived them all. She was hoping that it would stop Charlie and Monroe from whatever small thing they had going back and forth. She would have to wait to see her daughter in Seattle. Miles walked in and slammed the door.

"How the hell could you do that? She is leaving for two weeks and instead of saying goodbye you destroyed everything Rachel. And here is a hint. She is my daughter apparently so she can handle herself. I do know her better than you anyway." Miles walked out of the room and into the kitchen for a drink and Rachel felt her heart break knowing he was right.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy. I have many stories going right now but I am already working on chapter two. Please enjoy and I love feedback so let me know what you think! _**


	2. New Light

Charlie walked in silence for hours before finally saying anything. Bass tried for hours. He could never come up with the right words. Rachel betrayed them all in more ways than one. He was surprised that she would do it to Miles and Charlie. He couldn't hurt Charlie. As much as he wanted to in the past he looks at her now and he couldn't do it.

"Can we stop for a while?" Her voice was crackling. He kept quiet walking behind her. He knew she was crying but she wouldn't show it.

"Um… Yeah." They picked a moderately empty spot in the woods where he dropped their bags. He looked up and Charlie was gone. "Great. I look away for two seconds and she is gone." He looked around and gathered everything for a fire. He wondered how well Miles was doing with Aaron and Rachel.

* * *

"Rachel. Let's go. They are gone and they aren't back tracking. Charlie won't go off mission." Rachel scoffed and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"You make my daughter out to sound like she is a damn soldier." Miles threw his bag down and got as close to Rachel as he could without knocking her back.

"MY DAUGHTER! OUR DAUGHTER! She is better at survival than most of the soldiers I have ever met Rachel. If you knew her at all you wouldn't want to always hold her back." Rachel went wide eyed and silent. "Now grab your bag." Aaron looked down to the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"Where are we going first?" Miles kept moving and Aaron followed knowing Rachel wouldn't try to speak up again anytime soon.

"California." The small group trudged ahead and looked back for one last peek at the house.

* * *

"Hungry?" Charlie threw the fox down next to the fire and stared at Bass.

"You okay?" He was having trouble reading her the past twenty-four hours. She nodded and shrugged her shoulders. She kept her emotions hidden well. "Charlie you barely said anything." She looked at him and read his emotions. It was the concern he had seen one other time.

"We have never really talked anyway so what's the point?" He smirked and looked into the fire. She slowly removed her gaze from him.

"Well… you did sleep with my son." She ran her hand through her hair and she looked down at the ground.

"Yeah. My awesome choice of bartender slash bounty hunter." She looked up and he had the normal serious look across his face. "You seriously don't want to know… what… all happened do you?" He shook his head and pictured her slim figure before shaking it off.

"No just is there anything I don't know about him that you would?" She shrugged.

"He was part of the militia at one point. He showed me after he saw mine." She ran her finger over the brand and he lightly grabbed her wrist and ran his index finger over it. She felt the hairs on her arm raise and she pulled back.

"Why are you so good to people you don't really know Charlie?" She looked down at the embers and thought about what she would say.

"It's what my dad would want me to do. He never wanted us to be filled with hate." She kept staring and her face in the fire's glow enchanted him. "I was mad at you for so long, but it isn't like you were there. You ordered the air strike, yes, but you never would have had us killed. Neville killed my dad, and I couldn't kill him because of Jason. The only thing you did was keep my mom from us and I got to know Maggie and Miles. It worked out I guess." He smiled at her knowing she didn't hate him like he thought.

"You tend to surprise me Charlie." She studied his face for a while before leaning on the log next to her.

"I wonder how we are going to tell him hey so you and I slept together I found out you were the man you were hunting's son, and oh yeah he knocked you down and I am conspiring with him against the government." Bass laughed. Charlie hadn't ever heard him laugh like that before.

"You have such a way with words." Charlie turned her head and for the first time since he leaned next to her she noticed how close they were. He kept a sly smile on his face and she bit her lip. She went to turn away but his hand stopped her. She felt his warmth on her cheek and she looked into his eyes. He inched closer and she kissed his hand lightly. He just watched her until he felt her hand lightly on his chest. They moved closer together and could feel each other's breath on their lips.

* * *

"Rachel. Let's go!" Miles was becoming more and more impatient with the woman. The liar. She didn't want anyone to know until he had to worry about his daughter. She thought he didn't know her but he did.

"Miles give her a minute. She wasn't feeling well back at the house. She didn't want to tell you." Miles threw his hands in the air.

"Perfect." Rachel leaned forward and tried to catch her hair as she felt the stomach contents rise up and out of her mouth. "Rachel?" He turned to see her go white as a ghost. She was floating side to side and he moved quick enough to catch her.

* * *

Their lips brushed lightly. Charlie leaned her forehead on his and they both opened their eyes to see directly into each other's. He could see her eyes soften with his touch. He moved his thumb across her cheek. She felt him brush her eyelashes. She bit her lip and he moved his hand to pull her lip from her teeth. She smiled and he pulled her in harder than before. She felt more passion than the last two kisses. She felt something new. Charlie's hand made its way up to the back of his neck where she started playing with the small curls at the bottom. She pulled him in this time. His hand moved around her right side and pulled her onto his lap. She was straddling him now. She was sitting on his lap staring down at him and kissed him lightly a few more times. A branch snapped and Charlie's head shot up and her body went stiff. He didn't hear.

"What was that?" Bass was confused.

"What was what?" They sat silently breathing with her still in his lap. Another crunching sound.

"That." She leaned in close and whispered. "It is coming from behind me. Kiss up my neck and peek over." He did as she said and she felt his arms wrap around her. His lips moved from her collar bone up to her neck. He looked over and there was a person standing there staring. Charlie leaned into him and reached over the log grabbing the gun. She spun quickly pointing it at the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Charlie?" The woman stepped closer. Charlie waited until the woman was in clear view to lower the gun. "It's been a while."

"Amelia. I was looking for you." Amelia peeked down at Bass and raised a brow.

"Clearly. Why me?" Charlie smiled and moved around the fire.

"We are starting that rebellion you wanted. This is…"

"Sebastian Monroe. Slick as ever I see." He stood up behind Charlie as if to do it possessively.

"He is our secret weapon." Amelia smiled and moved to shake his hand.

"Clearly a secret he is supposed to be dead. I thought you were out to kill him. What's your weapon? Your tongue?" Charlie rolled her eyes, Bass chuckled, and Amelia gave the biggest grin she could muster.

* * *

"Aaron do you have water?" He nodded and fumbled with his bag.

"Thank you." Aaron nodded.

"Rachel what is going on?" Rachel looked up at Miles and smiled at him the best she could. "Rachel?"

"I'm sick Miles. It will pass." He nodded.

"We will stay here then. Leave in the morning when you're better." Rachel nodded and leaned against Miles. The men shared worried looks and let her fall asleep.

* * *

"Amelia I missed you." She smiled and hugged Charlie. "Where are we going?" Bass stepped out to the side of the women.

"Just like that?" Charlie smiled at Amelia and slid Bass a look.

"Yeah. Charlie saved my ass from being caught by soldiers in the plains. I owe her a few." He nodded and the two continued talking for a while before the drifted off. Bass watched Charlie sleep. She looked so peaceful. He wanted to know about her time away from Miles. Something happened. She was so different than the girl he met in Philadelphia. He saw a scar right around her hair line. He moved his hand slowly and lightly across her face trying not to disturb her.

"Bass… What are you doing?" Her eyes were still closed and her voice was down. He smiled knowing he was caught. "I can feel you staring." She didn't move.

"I just saw this scar on your head and I was trying to remember if it was there before." She opened her eyes and moved up slightly to lean against him.

"I had it for a while. I got it one night with Amelia." He looked at the other woman then back at Charlie with concern. "Nothing to worry about anymore. I hope I think we handled it all before we left." She smirked at him and he now worried about what they would walk into.

"Anyone else I should know about before we keep moving?"

"I told her to come and find me if I wasn't back in a month or two, guess that worked. We need your son. He is trained, he makes a good drink, and well you wanted to meet him. I need to find Nick and Bevin. They should be somewhere near Seattle. Then there is a group already stationed there." He looked at her a little stunned.

"Let me guess you helped them get set up?"

"Who else?" He smiled.

"You always surprise me now. I guess you always did." Charlie smiled at him and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"We can't do this." He pulled away from her feeling irritation start to grow.

"Why the hell not?" She looked down.

"One you are Miles' best friend, two I slept with your son, and three…" He pulled her in and kissed her again. She melted against his lips feeling her whole world shake.

"Three what?" He smiled at her as she brushed her lips with her index and middle finger lightly.

"I… what about three? Three what?" He chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers.

* * *

"Aaron. When did she start getting sick?" Aaron thought deeply looking at Rachel.

"It was about a week and a half ago."

"When Bass first came back?" He nodded.

"Something wasn't right Miles. She was sensitive to smells and foods. She was having trouble sleeping too." Miles remembered two other times when she was like this and his eyes went wide. Then he remembered the night Charlie left. Rachel and Miles spent one last night together before he left for a small mission.

"Sonovabitch!" Aaron jumped and Rachel jolted awake.

"What? Do you know what it is?"

"She's pregnant." Rachel gave a weak smile saying she knew and he looked at her with disgust. "You knew and you were going to lie to me again?" She shook her head.

"Miles. I won't make it. We need to get to Charlie and I have to get somewhere safe. There were complications with Danny. I thought I found a way to prevent it from happening again, but my body is caving quicker. I need to say goodbye to my daughter." Miles felt the blood drain from his face and he pulled her in close.

"We will fix this Rachel." Aaron's face fell. Another person he loved was going to die.

* * *

_**A/N for arguments sake. I decided that it would give more history and an extra little twist if I made Adam the bartender and bounty hunter I understand it isn't exactly like the show, but it is a fanfic story. Please be understanding that I am aware and I just did it for the story. Sorry for any confusion. I just wanted to give them a little extra... something.**_

_**Again I understand 2 different people on the show... in the story for now same person... just wait for the next few chapters please. Thank you.**_


End file.
